


Secrets Are for Sharing

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a secret. Apparently, so does Al.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Are for Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branka/gifts).



> Written for [](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/profile)[albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #1 - _secret_ on lj.
> 
> Dedicated to [](http://brinimc.livejournal.com/profile)[brinimc](http://brinimc.livejournal.com/), who helped this technologically-challenged girl with some coding. Thanks again!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Scorpius wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

He'd spent the past two and a half years watching almost every girl in Hogwarts throw themselves at his best friend, and it caused his stomach to knot up and his vision to go red every single time.

Because Scorpius had a secret.

As he sat across the table from Al and his current admirer, the small part of his brain that wasn't planning the girl's imminent destruction noted that Al looked very uncomfortable. His eyes shot to Scorpius', screaming, "help!"

Scorpius sighed. He'd do anything for those eyes.

\----------

Setting down his quill, he gave a pronounced cough and murmured,

"Shouldn't we be getting back soon, Al? There's Quidditch tomorrow." Al gave him a grateful look and a nod. They packed up their things, Al mumbling a half-hearted apology to the girl, and left the library quickly, heading for the dungeons.

"Thanks, mate. I owe you one." Al wrapped an arm around Scorpius' shoulders, that crooked smile Scorpius so loved lighting up his face. "Guess what?" Al's warm breath ghosted over Scorpius' ear, and his knees threatened to give out.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I have a secret."

\----------

When they reached their dorm, Scorpius still didn't know what Al's big secret was. The infuriatingly gorgeous prat had gone so far as to mime locking his lips and throwing away the key. It would be annoying if it wasn't so adorable.

Al went straight for Scorpius' bed, taking off his shoes and making himself at home. Scorpius rolled his eyes, following suit. He didn't think anything of it when Al closed the curtains and threw up a silencing spell. It was standard protocol for their nighttime talks.

Then Al's eyes met his, the seriousness in them making him gasp.

\----------

Scorpius swallowed and whispered,

"What's your secret, Al? You can tell me anything." He knew that whatever it was, it was important. His normally laid-back friend was nervously biting his lower lip and couldn't seem to sit still.

"I know I can. You're my best mate, always there when I need you. That's why this is so hard. I don't want that to ever change-"

Scorpius clasped his hand. "Nothing can ever change that, Al. Nothing." The ring of honest conviction was clear in his voice, and Al simply nodded, smiling slightly.

"That's good, because I think I'm gay."

\----------

How long Scorpius sat there thinking he had no idea.

Al was gay. He was gay, and this made everything so much worse. He hadn't thought that it was possible for him to feel worse, but knowing that Al secretly liked blokes, that he would have to see him out with other blokes, was like a hex straight to the chest.

Scorpius could have gotten over his friend eventually, once Al was married to some nice girl, as long as he was happy. But the thought of Al with a bloke other than himself was torture. He couldn't take it.

\----------

After Merlin only knew how long, he registered Al's voice calling his name. His eyes focused on the green ones in front of him, and he saw concern in their depths.

"Scor, please say something. I know this is a big secret to take in, but please just say something."

Getting lost in the mass of green, Scorpius blurted out,

"It's not fair! Now how am I supposed to forget-" he snapped his mouth shut and looked away, blushing deeply.

"Forget what?" Albus placed a hand under Scorpius' chin and pulled his face gently so that their eyes met. "Scor?"

\----------

He couldn't deny those eyes.

"Forget my feelings for you." It was barely a whisper, but Scorpius knew Al had heard him. His breath caught and the beautiful eyes widened in shock.

"Your...feelings...for me?" Al asked slowly, never taking his eyes away from Scorpius'.

"My _romantic_ feelings," Scorpius replied, sighing. There was no use trying to hide anything now; his secret was out. He just hoped he wasn't about to lose his best friend and the love of his life because of it.

"It'll kill me to watch you with guys, but I'll do it for you, Al."

\----------

Al sat in silence for a few moments, a small frown pulling at his lips. "Watch me with guys? What guys?" He looked genuinely puzzled.

"Guys, Al. That you're going to date. That's what gay means." Scorpius raised his eyebrows at his friend's odd question.

"I know that!" Al squawked, blushing. "I meant that there won't be _guys_ , plural, just one guy in particular."

Scorpius' heart sank. Al already had his eye on someone?

"Scor," Al said softly, taking Scorpius' trembling hand, "there is more to my secret. I have romantic feelings too. For you." He leaned in, eyes bright.

\----------

Scorpius wasn't sure if he had ever been this happy. He didn't think so.

Kissing Al was everything he had always imagined it would be and so much more. He was currently curled around his boyfriend (that's right, boyfriend!) in his bed, and there was no place he would rather be.

It had been a long, emotion-filled day, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't quite believe that he actually had everything he'd always wanted, but he did know one thing: he would never keep a secret from Al again.

He'd never keep anything else from those beautiful, loving eyes.


End file.
